With You
by owlickz
Summary: When the ninja nations become unstable, Sakura becomes the leader of the Akatsuki, bring Temari and Hinata with her. Now, the Akatsuki must destory the nations before they are destoyed themselves. [Pairings inside. Warning: Yaoi and Yuri. Lemons.]


Deidara sat quietly on his bed. His straw colored hair hung around his face, covering it from anyone who was in the room. Tears swelled up in his sapphire eyes, 'Sasori-danna...' he thought, 'Where are you, un?' that was the question that had been going to the blonde haired rock ninja's mind for hours. "Danna, where are you, un?" he asked through tears. Deidara got up, walking over to his partner's bed, where he usually slept anyways, and curled up into a tight ball.

The ex-sand ninja let a stream of curses run through his head. 'Those damned ANBU..' he thought. 'I should just kill them all and leave their bodies for the vultures.' the idea was way too tempting. he could now be hurt. Before coming back to the Akatsuki he used a forbidden jutsu to revert back into human form, for his blonde lover. They had fallen in love before he died, and it made him feel hallow inside, not being able to feel the soft and rough touches of the artist. Now, he could finally feel his lover and also feel the touches that he was given, it was glories. All the pleasure he received! But yet, it was times like these where he damned the human body, wishing he was still just a puppet.

Leader had sent him on a solo mission to Suna, his home village, to steal a scroll from the Kazekage tower, about the whereabouts of another demon. Everything had be going smoothly, until' the pink hair Konoha kunochi came in a ruined everything. The red haired man was impressed that her strength surpassed the Sanin, Tsunade. But it was her that alerted the Suna ANBU. Though, Sasori was curious to why the kunochi was even in Suna to begin with. She certain didn't look like she was on a mission, but she seemed that she didn't want to be there. He decided not to linger on it and shrugged it off.

Sasori dodged a kunai, summoning a random puppet, and slaughtering the remaining ANBU. He sighed, as the puppet disappeared with a poof of smoke. 'Good thing I got them now, I'm right outside the base.' he thought. Sasori let out a small yawn, 'I've been gone for seven days..' he thought, and then sighed once more, 'Deidara must think I'm dead.' he added, as he walked into the base. The puppet master walked into the kitchen, seeing Kisame munching on something. Zetsu was talking to himself, like usual. Itachi was drinking what appeared to be green tea. Hidan was praying. And Kakuzu was searching for change under the couch cushion. Yep, everything was normal.

Itachi looked up, "Ah, Sasori," he said, "Welcome back." the other members looked up, and said their own greetings. Kisame snorted, "Good thing you didn't die, cause' Deidara has been all 'I-hate-life-emoish' since you've been gone longer then accepted." he said, lazily going back to his munching. Sasori frowned, "Where is Dei-" but was interrupted, "SASORI-DANNA!" cried said person. Deidara ran to him, jumping on top of him. Many kisses were exchanged between the two. There was a cough, which made the two stop and look over at the other members. Kakuzu snorted, "We're still in the room, ya' know." he said, returning to his money finding task.

Deidara grinned nervously, but was pulled down the hallway to his and Sasori's room. As soon as the couple was in the door, Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall. The puppet master pushed his lips against his lover's, licking Deidara's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deidara granted his danna his wish, and Sasori's tung soon filled the clay artist's mouth. Sasori greatly took in the sweet taste of his lover's mouth. Deidara moaned, as his tung was pushed against his danna's.

Sasori pulled back, giving Deidara a rare smile. He would only smile for his small blonde lover, and no one else. Deidara smiled, back, being lead to the bed by Sasori. He pushed him on the bed, holding him close to his, now, human body.

Deidara sighed happily, "I missed you, Danna, un." he said, hold onto Sasori. Sasori smiled, kissing the blonde on the forehead, "I also missed you." he said. This made the rock ninja smile brightly, snuggling closer to him. "Why were you gone so long Danna, un?" he asked. Sasori sighed, "The pink haired kunochi was there." he explained. Deidara looked up at him, "The one that killed you in your puppet form, un?" he asked, surprised. Sasori nodded, "I truly have no idea why she was there, but when I first got there, and heard moaning coming from a few rooms down." he said, "I guess the Kazekage has found himself a lover, who would of guessed?" he said with a frown of confussion but in a monotony voice.

Deidara nodded in understanding, "Oh, well, she did heal me, un.." he said, "I guess I can't hold anything against her, un." he said softly, smiling at the memory. Sasori smiled down a the blonde, holding him closer. Deidara smiled, snuggling up against him. The puppet master smirked, "Your such an uke." he teased. Deidara blushed, sticking his tung out at him, "So, un!" he shot back. He crossed his arms across his chest, with a 'hmpf' and began to pout. Sasori sighed at the boy's childness, shaking his head. He began to stroke the his lover's hair softly, making Deidara purr like a cat. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, "Deidara-sempai! Sasori-san! Itachi-san told Tobi to come get you!" said the masked boy from behind the door. Deidara sighed, "Alright, Tobi, un." he called to his ex-partner.

There was a happy squeal from behind the door, "Tobi is a good boy!" said the annoyance, as he ran off. Sasori sighed, reluctantly, letting go of his lover and walking to the door. Deidara followed him, holding the puppet master's hand in his own, a happy smile on his face. Sasori gave a small smiled, squeezing his lover's hand a little. But, the moment was interrupted by a loud crying from the front room. When they stepped into the front room, they saw the pink haired kunochi crying hard, in Itachi's arms. Deidara quickly rushed over to them, "What happened, un?!" he asked, frantically.

Sakura looked up and sniffed, "He...he raped me!" she said, bursting back into tears. Itachi sighed, holding her closer to him. Deidara was confused, "Why is she here?" he asked his danna. Sasori sighed, "Her and Itachi have been seeing each other for three years." he stated calmly. Deidara blinked, "Bu-but didn't you say that you thought she was the Kazekage's lover, un?" he asked, still confused. Sasori sighed, again, "Yeah, that's why I was confused at first." he said. The artist blinked, "So, Gaara raped her?" he asked, and Sasori nodded. He frowned, "That bastard, I'll kill 'em, un!" he yelled.

Sasori sighed, "Calm down, Deidara." he said flatly, but this didn't help. Deidara paced around the room, clearly angered. He mumbled curses and insults towards the Kazekage, his trademark 'un' attached. He didn't stop til' he felt a small hand on his shoulder. The blonde man turned around, seeing Sakura. She gave him a weak smile, "Dei-chan, it's okay." she said, "It doesn't hurt anymore." she told him. Deidara looked at her sadly, pulling her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." he told her. Sakura smiled weakly, hugging him back. He let go, walking back over to his danna. Deidara smiled big, leaning on Sasori's shoulder, making the puppet master give a tired sigh. Deidara kept smiling and goofy smile, leaving Sasori looking annoyed.

Sakura giggled at them, "You two are just so cute together." she told them. Deidara blushed, grinning. Sasori felt his face heat up, and looked away. Deidara giggled, "Awh, Sasori-danna is blushing!" he said, happily. Sasori muttered curses under his breath, "Damn the human body.." he mumbled. Sakura giggled some more, before turning serious, "The Kazekage isn't himself." she started, sitting down next to Itachi. Deidara and Sasori quickly sat down on another couch to listen. Sakura cleared her throat, "He is turning Suna's army against Konoha." she said, "My friends, Temari, her lover Hinata, Kankuro, and his lover Kiba, left Suna, due to Gaara's unstableness." she said.

"That's shocking, seeing that Temari and Kankuro are the Kazekage's siblings." the Akatsuki members all listened closely to her, "Temari, Hinata, and myself have been talking about joining this organization for quite awhile." her voice was steady, "It seems that all of the Kages' and nations have become clearly corrupt." she said, clearing her throat again, "Temari and Hinata should be arriving within the next 6 hours." she ended.

Kisame frowned looking over at Sakura, "There is only one problem." he said, "Our Leader has been dead for quite some time now," he stated, "Who is going to be leader?" he asked, looking around. It was Itachi who spoke up, "I think it should be Sakura," he said, calmly, "She was going to become sixth Hokage, until' Tsunade also became unstable." he stated. No one objected to this, and Sakura saw this and stood up, "I'll gladly do it." she said. Deidara smiled and raised his hand, "I vote for Sakura-chan, un!" he said, loudly. Sasori sighed, hitting him on the head, "Baka," he scowled, "She already Leader." he said, with a yawn. Deidara grinned sheepishly, "I knew that." he said.

Sakura smiled at them, before looking at all the members, "Okay, I understand that Sasori just got back from a mission, and probably wants to fuck Deidara's brains out, so," Deidara felt himself blush, and looked down, but Sasori just smirked, "Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu," she addressed, looking over at them, "I want you to go to Konoha and Suna, stealing a list of scrolls and document I'll give you in a minute." she said. The pink haired girl looked over at Kisame and Tobi, "Sushi-san, Tobi, I want you to wait here for Temari and Hinata, and when they come, bring them to me."

Tobi grinned from behind his mask, "Okay, Sakura-chan! You can count of Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he cheered, but only to get bonked on the head by Kisame. She giggled, and then turned to her own lover, "I would like to see you in my room after I give them the list." she told him. "Okay, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu, follow me." she said, leading them to her room.

Deidara grinned, "She sure got into leader mode real quick." he stated, looking over at Sasori. "Well she didn't lie." he stated, smirking. Deidara blushed, feeling himself being pulled to Sasori's and his room. Once they got there, he was quickly pushed to the bed, and Sasori locked the door using some chakra strings. He walked over to the bed, sitting over of Deidara. He smirked, leaning down to kiss him, nibbling on the blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance. Deidara granted the puppet master his wish, opening his mouth, letting Sasori explore his cavern with his tung.

Sasori quickly took off Deidara's cloak, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his boxers, but didn't break the kiss. But he was suprised to find that he was only in his boxers as well. He broke the kiss, looking down at his blonde lover, to find him giving off a sneeky smirk. Sasori smirked back, reaching down and touching Deidara through his boxers, making a whimper of pleasure come out of the blonde. Sasori smirked, taking of his boxers and Deidara's. Deidara pushed Sasori off of him, and pushed him up to the front of the bed, so his back was against the wall.

The blonde artist spread Sasori's legs, wrapping his hands around the hard organ. Sasori let out a grunt of pleasure, closing his eye slightly. Deidara smirked, letting the tungs in his hands lick up his danna's member. Sasori moaned softly, but pulled himself away from Deidara, and forced the blonde under him.

Deidara let out a squeak of surprise, but Sasori meerly smirked, "Are you ready, Dei-chan?" he asked his blonde partner sensually. Deidara nodded, "Yes, danna! Please I need you inside of me!" he pleaded. Sasori smirked, pushing inside of his small blonde lover's tight opening. Deidara let out a moan, and then Sasori began to give them both pleasure.

-

"Kisammmmeeeee?!" whined Tobi. The shark man have nearly killed the boy ten times in the last half hour. "What?!" he asked in an annoyed tone. Tobi ignored the tone of the blonde man, and smiled behind his mask, "When did Sakura-chan say these two girls were coming?" he asked cheerfully. Kisame sighed, "Soon." he grumbled. Tobi was about to ask another pointless question, but stopped, seeing two approaching figures.

He studied them. They were both female. The more dominate looking one was blonde, her hair was put up in four ponytails. Her figure and curves perfect. The kind of figure guys dreamed of and girls attempted with starving themselves. He looked to see a long black that attached to her back. He then realized it was a folded giant fan. Her arm was draped around a small soft looking girl. Her hair was long a black, maybe even a dark purple or blue in the right light. Her eyes were pure white, maybe even light lavender. A light blush of shyness graced her features, as her lover squeezed her hip, smiling down at her. As they approached, Kisame smiled cheerfully, "Hello Temari-san, Hinata-san." he greeted them.

-

_Haha. It's been awhile. Lol. Sorry. Um yeah this has to be my first lemon, let alone Yaoi lemon. So yeah, I know Sasori died, but I'm only gonna explain this once: __**Sasori died. Orchimaru brought him back with a forbidden jutsu. But before he came back to the Akatsuki, he used another forbidden jutsu to make himself human, mainy for Deidara.** So yeah. I know I made that whole Sakura becoming leader thing too fast, but I have a reason for that. And ya'll will find out in later chapters. I know the yaoi lemon was also pretty crappy, but just go with me. I'll get better I promise! Pairings for this chapter: SasoDei, ItaSaku, and TemaHina. __Reveiw with mercy:_

_Sakura The Unloved._


End file.
